


Just For You

by starlightsuga (developments)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Identity Reveal, and ofc this is the first thing i post on this site, i haven't even been trash for that long, this is literally a fluff dump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 21:06:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5841001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/developments/pseuds/starlightsuga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Chat Noir wants Ladybug to meet Marinette and Marinette learns something about Chat Noir that changes everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just For You

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by ["Saving Paris isn't always pretty"](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/265172) by dreamwips on Tumblr. 



> I can't believe this is the first thing I'm posting on here. This was not meant to happen. I wasn't even supposed to make this account and yet here I am. But anyways I was inspired by the post below, and I only meant to write a 500-1000 word drabble, but here I am, 4,100 words later. What have I done. 
> 
> http://dreamwips.tumblr.com/post/137651516979/
> 
> side note: I didn't realize there was a Marinette version until after I wrote this entire thing, but both versions are downright rad.

There was something that seemed ethereal about Paris at night; with the Eiffel Tower overlooking the Champ de Mars, where the lights accented the greenery, cars maneuvered around the park, and couples walked hand-in-hand all the way to the top of the tower itself...

Marinette smiled. As Ladybug, she was glad she had the ability to climb the Eiffel Tower and not have to pay; all she had to do was make her way to level beams and let her legs swing freely below her. In order to keep herself under the radar while patrolling, she sat two levelled tiers below the viewing area of the tower. She closed her eyes, letting the wind sweep over her face, and inhaled deeply—

"It smells like pee," a voice said from beside her. The smile stayed on Marinette's face as she opened her eyes, her gaze resting on a standing Chat Noir to her left. His own gaze seemed set on the night's horizon as he shook his head. "I don't understand what it is you love about meeting here every time we patrol."

"There's something about it" was all she responded with, as she always did. It wasn't the first time Chat had told her the same statement. Granted, she wasn't sure why the Champ de Mars constantly smelled like pee. It definitely wasn't the reason she liked the view from the Eiffel Tower.

Chat Noir perched himself beside her, staring out at the same landscape. "I have to admit, My Lady," he finally said, "I can understand that the view is something to behold."

Marinette smiled. "That it is." She paused. "Have you taken care of everything you needed to tonight?"

"Almost." She looked at Chat; his face carried a dreamlike expression. "I have another stop I need to make, but I would like you to come with me." He cleared his throat. "That is, if you want to."

"Where are you going?"

"Is that a yes?"

Marinette couldn't help the tug at her lips, giving Chat Noir a half smile. It was exactly like him to avoid telling her where he wanted to take her. "Why not? I'd like to see where you lead me."

"Nothing would make me happier." Chat Noir stood anew, bowing dramatically and gesturing his hand out to the air. "After you, My Lady."

"I don't even know where we're going," Marinette said, balancing on the tower's beam, but she leaped off before her blond feline anyways. She bounded across the park and onto the main road, near her parents' bakery, and stopped herself to wait for Chat Noir.

He landed not long after her. "Looks like you knew where I wanted to go."

Marinette blinked. She still had no idea what he was saying but something in her heart told her this would be a patrol to remember. "What do you mean?"

"Come," Chat Noir beckoned. He leapt to the balcony, which had a door that gave access to Marinette's — in other words, Ladybug's — bedroom. She followed him, nervous, and waited on the edge of the little balcony. Chat Noir crouched by the doors, trying to peer inside. "It doesn't look like she's home. I wanted you to meet Marinette in person."

"In person?" Hopefully her voice didn't sound as squeaky as she thought. Her earrings beeped for the first time.

"Yeah. You told me to protect her once and I did, and since then I've been keeping an eye on her. And I want you to meet her."

Marinette grimaced, but Chat was still turned around so he didn't see. "Maybe she's not coming home for a little while. Doing other things and whatnot..."

"It's alright," Chat said. He turned around to look at her, giving her his winning toothy smile. "We can wait for her to get back. My Lady should be able to meet the girl I enjoy protecting the most."

Before Marinette was able to ask Chat what he was doing, he used his sharp nails to pick at the lock on the door. They swung open and the leftover scent of warm croissants wafted out of the room. "Ah," he exhaled, "how I love the scent of her house."

Chat Noir hopped down into the room, Marinette herself following behind. She didn't know what she was going to do. She shouldn't have said yes to Chat's surprises. He was going to figure out her identity tonight whether she wanted him to or not.

Ten minutes of silence and reassurance later, her kitty sighed. "Maybe she isn't coming back."

"Do you still want to wait for her?" Marinette asked. "I'm going to run out of time soon, so I have to go."

Chat Noir shook his head. She had never seen him look this upset, but there's nothing either of them could do in a situation where he wanted Marinette to meet herself. She climbed up to her bed, her hands on the edge of the exit, and looked down at the kitten. "Hey, Chat Noir?"

"Yes, My Lady?"

Marinette smiled. She said, "I'm sure she's lovely," to which Chat blushed at, and then she was off to transform on the edge of the house.

"Tikki, this isn't good," she whispered to her kwami. Marinette just reverted back to herself and refused to move; she closed her eyes and felt the cool brick on her hands. "Chat Noir has never looked like that towards anyone but Ladybug, and he just showed Ladybug that face, but it wasn't directed towards her!"

"Marinette, don't worry. You're both Ladybug and yourself, so Chat Noir likes you either way." Tikki spun around in the air before landing in the girl's purse. Muffled by the bag, she added, "You don't want to keep him waiting."

Marinette walked up the stairs to her room as nonchalantly as she could. She blindly walked towards her desk to turn on the lamp, but bumped into a huge figure in the way. It didn't matter that she knew Chat Noir was in her room; she still gave a little yelp when they made contact. Chat pulled the chain on her lamp and illuminated the room in a warm yellow glow. The cheekiest grin Marinette had ever seen was now plastered on his face. "Ah, Princess. I'm glad you're here."

Marinette raised an eyebrow. "Because if I weren't, you'd be breaking and entering?" She stood up straighter and cocked an eyebrow. "You've never done this sort of thing before."

"For the record, I only entered. There was no breaking involved." He sat on the chair by her desk with one leg on either side of the seat. He spun around to meet her gaze. Chat's smile immediately fell from his face. Marinette's never seen him look so serious, even more so than when she left the room as Ladybug. "But I have something more serious to ask of you. Hopefully you can help me."

"What's wrong?" Marinette walked towards him, inspecting his hair, his arms, draped over the back of the chair, and his feet. Nothing was injured, his suit wasn't torn... What was the issue? "Do you need me to stitch something up for you again?"

"That was one time, Princess." Chat was having trouble keeping his lighthearted tone. "I don't have much time before I transform back. I need you to check my back."

Marinette blinked. "Your back."

She hadn't said the words as a question, but Chat Noir nodded nonetheless. He unzipped the front of his catsuit (in which Marinette wondered if that was always there) and slid the leather suit off his shoulders and his arms out of their sleeves. Marinette, when he first started, was blushing profusely at the thought of Chat Noir stripping for any reason in front of her, but when she saw the blood her embarrassment vanished.

"Chat... Your back..." Marinette pressed her hands to his bare shoulders and looked at the bandage around his chest. There wasn't a lot of blood seeping through, but it was enough to see splotches, and that was enough to spring Marinette into action. "Where did this come from? How long was this here?"

Marinette thought back to a few days ago, when the weather was rainy and she met Chat on her balcony with two steaming cups of hot chocolate. He seemed fine then. And being Ladybug, she knew the two of them hadn't battled any akumas in that timeframe.

"There was a robber a few days ago. It was such a mundane thing, Princess, I told myself I could do this without troubling Ladybug." He chuckled. "Looks like it wasn't a bad thing, but it wasn't the best idea ever. One of the robbers had a knife as I was talking to the accountants hiding behind their counter." Marinette touched one of the splotches and Chat hissed — amusingly enough, actually hissed — at the cut. "It didn't go deep, just a graze, but if my luck could be any worse..."

"I'm going to redress these," Marinette finalized. She hurried into her bathroom and took out her first aid kit, returning with surgical scissors in her hand to cut the soiled bandages. After cutting them through and seeing the gash in his skin, Marinette grimaced; she could only imagine the pain Chat Noir had felt when the event happened. There was a comfortable silence that filled the room as Chat waited, his back to Marinette, and she prepared her supplies.

“Has this been bandaged since the robbery?” she asked as she applied an alcohol-soaked cloth around his wound. She didn’t touch the half-healed gash just yet, but drops of the liquid slid down his back, over the wound. She gave him time to respond given that he was hissing every time she pressed the cloth to his back. She had to admit, as much as she had a major crush on Adrien, her kitten was pretty cute. Even when he was hissing in pain.

“Yes.” Chat’s teeth were clenched. “I have this nurse at home — this isn’t the first time I’ve been injured, but in order to have her take care of me so that no one worries, I had to tell her about my secret. It was no problem for her to bandage me up the moment I returned home.”

Marinette’s heart swelled as Chat Noir spoke. When he met her on her balcony during solo patrols, they would talk about more trivial things like the news or the most recent thing Chat had seen or Marinette would talk about school or something that happened at the bakery. The only thing she knew about him was that he had a little charm — a Miraculous — to help him transform (this was a given, but with him thinking that Marinette was normal...) Chat Noir never talked about his home life, but she knew he was just like her — living a double life. She stopped wiping his wound and decided to change the subject; she didn’t know how to react to such personal information being revealed. She ended up saying, “You need to let the wound breathe a little.”

She straightened up — she had been hunched over Chat’s sitting figure — and touched his arm, coaxing him to stand up. “I cleaned most of it, but I’m not done yet, so just lie down over here and keep your shirt, uh, your suit off. Like, bare. Make sure your skin stays bare.” She paused. “Yeah.” She would ask herself why she was getting all flustered, but seeing Chat’s upper body as naked as it was... she couldn’t help herself. He was well built, to put it loosely. Very loosely.

Chat laughed for the first time that night. Even though she was happy, Marinette wanted to punch him. “Cat got your tongue, Princess?”

Not to mention there was something about calling her “princess” that created butterflies in her stomach. She rolled her eyes, but Chat didn’t see. “You’re hilarious,” she deadpanned.

“Merci.” But Chat Noir followed her instructions, lying on his stomach on the long pink chaise, his head at the end and his feet resting near the one armrest. The cleaning and hissing reactions continued for quite some time. When Marinette announced she was finished, Chat didn’t say anything. She packed up her supplies, leaving a new roll of bandages, scissors, and a cloth to cover it with. When she returned, Chat’s eyes were closed, but his ears twitched in acknowledging her presence. “Thank you.”

Marinette eyed him curiously. Before she could say the obvious (“Why wouldn’t I take care of someone who was hurt?”) he continued, “I didn’t want Ladybug to know about the robbery at all. She’s managed to save and protect me several times, and yet I feel as though I haven’t done as much for her. I wanted to handle this myself as a form of repayment, if that makes sense.” He paused. “Just this once.”

The girl’s breath caught in her throat. There was no way he could believe he hadn’t done enough for Ladybug — there were times when she could have died and yet he risked his life instead. She tucked her legs under her, sitting on the floor where Chat Noir’s head was resting. “I... I’m sure Ladybug doesn’t think the same thing,” she said quietly, choosing her words with caution. “It always looks like you do so much for her. You never seem to tire from each other and I’m sure she cares about you more than you think.”

Chat shrugged his shoulders. He tucked his hands under his chin. “We get along beautifully. But it doesn’t change how I feel about this situation. I don’t want her to worry any more than she already does.”  
“But don’t you love her?” Marinette blurted, immediately biting down on her tongue at the carelessness of her words.

She was lucky; all Chat did was smile, but it was a sad smile. “Is it that obvious?” When Marinette shrugged, he added, “I am in love with her, yes, but I’ve been thinking about someone else, too.”

“Who?”

Chat Noir looked at her with the same smile. “You’re pretty clueless, aren’t you?”

Marinette blinked. “Maybe?”

Chat’s ring beeped for the first time that night. “Princess, if I were to show you who I was right now, would you be able to stay calm?”

She didn’t know how to respond. Here she was, tending to Chat Noir’s wounds, trying to hide her identity from him as best as possible (which she found interesting — Chat has been around both sides of her, and he hasn’t picked up on anything. Unless he has and just hasn’t said anything about it). She knew her voice was shaky, but she tried to speak nonetheless. “What makes you ask me that? I mean, I can leave when you transform back. Or I’ll turn off the light and go to sleep and you can stay there until tomorrow when you head home.”

Chat shook his head. His ears twitched. “I want you to know who I am.”

“Will your torso still be, uh, bare?”

“Do you want it to be?”

Marinette’s eyes lidded over. “Chat, you can be cheeky all you want, but you have a pretty long cut on your back. I don’t want all my cleaning to go to waste.”

“Fair enough. Yes, I will be.”

“Okay.” She took a deep breath. Maybe this was what was meant to happen. Maybe she should tell him that she’s Ladybug, too. Her heart was racing too fast for this. “Let me bandage your chest now. Sit up.”

“As you say, Princess.” With Marinette’s help he sits upright on the chaise, his back as straight as he could muster.

“I’m also going to turn on a brighter light,” she warned him. His miraculous beeped a second time. She flicked the switch, returned to her position behind Chat Noir, and prepared the cloth she was going to use to cover up his cut to make sure it didn’t split again. She froze in place when she saw his back in the light. “Oh my...”

“Yes?” Chat turned his head to one side, his gaze low, but Marinette barely paid any attention to him. Her gaze was entirely focused on his back, on how there was so much more discolouration on it than she originally expected.

“Your back…”

“We’ve been talking about my back for quite some time, you know,” Chat joked. “I understand the wound’s hideous.”

“No, it’s not that.” Marinette placed the wadded up cloth beside her, her hands running across Chat Noir’s bare shoulders. She couldn’t believe what she was seeing — Chat Noir, whom she believed had flawless skin, was covered in strangely shaped scars all across his back. The most noticeable, a handprint on his left shoulder blade, was a scar she knew well. “Timebreaker.”

“Sorry?”

Marinette couldn’t hold it back any longer. Chat’s miraculous beeped again. “You protected Ladybug…” She took a deep breath. “When Timebreaker was there, you protected Ladybug from freezing and disappearing so she could defeat the akuma. But she had to do it all by herself until things were fixed and you came back.”

The silence in the room suddenly seemed deafening. Marinette’s hands stayed on Chat’s shoulders, her thumbs running over thin ridges of other scars. She could probably name every one of them on his back, but when Timebreaker froze him and Marinette was confident he was gone for good, she didn’t know how she would be able to continue fighting in the same way. Her gaze was focused on his lower back to avoid eye contact, but Chat turned around slowly as to not disrupt his wound. She pushed him back into place. “Stay there. I need to bandage your wound before you move.”

Chat didn’t say anything, but he listened. She wadded up her cloth and placed it against the cut, determining where to put it, and then grabbed the bandages. She unraveled the roll and her hands met at Chat’s chest, where she pulled the material to cover his upper body. She did this a few times, sniffing as she kept going. She didn’t want Chat to see her crying, especially over him, and especially after what she just revealed. She used a strong tape to keep the back together. Somewhere along the way, Chat’s miraculous beeped for the last time.

They were still quiet. Delicately, as if Marinette was going to break at any moment, he asked her, “May I look at you, Princess?”

Instead of answering (because she would have sounded like a blubbering mess, thinking about all the times Chat sacrificed himself for her) she tugged at his arm. He turned around, tucking his legs under her, and looked at Marinette with his large, catlike green eyes. His voice stayed quiet. “So you’re Ladybug?”

Laughter bubbled up in Marinette’s chest. She looked away from him and wiped the tears that have threatened and succeeded to fall over. “You make it sound like it’s a bad thing.”

“No, it’s—that’s the last thing I’m thinking.” Chat’s hand slid onto Marinette’s cheek, guiding her gaze to look at his. “I couldn’t be happier that it’s you. The—the other person I mentioned—”

Chat was cut off by a bright light, from him, that indicated he was transforming back into himself. Marinette closed her eyes; she wasn’t sure she wanted to know who he was, now that he knew her. Even when the light disappeared and they were bathed again in soft yellow lighting, her eyes remained shut. “Marinette,” non-kwami Chat said, “look at me. Please.”

The time it took for her to open her eyes felt like an eternity, but when she did, her eyes focused on the boy in front of her. Fair skin, green eyes, blond hair… and a smile that she knew could melt hearts. Marinette didn’t even have it in her to be embarrassed after the chain of events that just occurred. “Adrien.”

Chat Noir’s — Adrien’s — smile widened. “Looks like we know each other after all.”

Marinette blinked. For a few moments, all they did was look at each other, with Adrien grinning and Marinette sniffling, looking every which way but Adrien’s gaze. “I can’t believe you.”

Adrien’s smile fell. “What?”

“You—You’ve been protecting me, hurting yourself instead, and I wasn’t able to pick up the hints that it’s you. I should’ve known when you were both allergic to feathers.”

Marinette sniffled one last time, just as Adrien burst into laughter. “Well, now that everything’s out in the open…” She looked at him with one raised eyebrow. His expression became more serious. “The other person I was thinking about, y’know, other than Ladybug?” He inhaled deeply. “It’s you.”

“It’s me.”

“Yeah.” He sat back, placing the weight of his upper body on his left hand. He scratched his neck with the right. “I wasn’t sure how I was going to tell you originally, because I’ve wanted to for some time, but I could never think of the right moment. I also wanted to respect your wishes of keeping our identities a secret.”

Marinette didn’t know what to say anymore. Not only were her feelings for Adrien still ever prominent, but now she didn’t have to worry about the possibility of liking someone else. Because they were the same person. And clearly Adrien was thinking the same thing. Instead of responding to his words, she leaned forward on the chaise until her hands rested on either side of Adrien’s hips. The boy’s eyes were wide as she inched closer, but a smile played on the edge of his lips. This can’t be real, Marinette thought. This feels too natural.

“My Lady?” he questioned. Marinette still didn’t say anything. She pressed her lips to his, moulding to the shape of his mouth every time they parted. His free hand wrapped around the arch of her back, pulling her closer, all the while never breaking the kisses they were peppering each other with. She was sitting on his lap now, her hands locked behind his neck, travelling through his hair and down across his (still naked) chest. When her hands still almost unconsciously to his back and Adrien pulled away slightly, grimacing, she pulled back all the way.

“I’m so sorry,” she said hurriedly, helping herself off his lap. She began pacing around her room, keeping her back to the boy. “Oh God, I don’t know what I just did. I don’t think that was supposed to happen. I got carried away and you’re still in pain. I am so sor—”

“Marinette, calm down.” She turned around. Adrien was standing now, walking towards her, wrapping his arms around her small frame. “Thank you. Out of anyone that could have been Ladybug, I’m glad it’s you.”

Without trying to, Marinette started tearing up. She took a step back from Adrien, balled her hand into a fist, and hit the centre of his chest with minimal force. She kept her head down. “Stupid cat,” she muttered. “Always sacrificing yourself…”

Not for the first time, Adrien guided Marinette’s gaze back to his face. Her cheeks began to heat up. “I’m in love with Ladybug, and I’m learning to love you, even though you’re the same person. And if I’m not mistaken, you’re doing the same thing, but with Chat Noir.” He kissed her again. “I don’t know about you,” he added, “but I like the direction everything is going in right now.”

“Well,” she muttered, “you’re not wrong.” She kissed him again, standing on her toes. “But you need sleep. My parents don’t wake me up in the morning, so you can stay here overnight. If you want to leave otherwise, you can.”

“Any chance I would be sleeping with you, Princess?” he asked, and Marinette was confident she looked like a tomato. Not that it mattered to Adrien, who started laughing. “I’ll sleep on the chaise, don’t worry.”  
Marinette walked over to her dresser and picked up her pyjamas. She threw a pair of sweatpants at Adrien. “Don’t cover your wound. I just dressed it.”

The boy laughed again as Marinette changed in her bathroom. When she was in her room again, Adrien had already changed and was asleep on his stomach. She walked over and brushed some hair away from his forehead, kissing the smooth skin. “Goodnight, Adrien.”

Even as she slipped into bed, her gaze lingered on the sleeping boy in her room, of her love and soon-to-be love, and of everything that had the possibility of happening in the future now that they knew each other’s secrets.

**Author's Note:**

> hit me up:   
> [twitter](http://twitter.com/twinleafs) | [ko-fi](http://ko-fi.com/developments)


End file.
